


Morning Cup

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hand Jobs, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: The best part of waking up is...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Morning Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while aye? Thank you lovelies for your continued support as I work through personal life. I do offer you this sinful drabble. Purely inspired by a salacious gif I found. The mind runs wild sometimes. :)

It can’t be any later at 5 AM as you start the water to boil for your French press in the compound shared kitchen. Well, a French press for you and Bucky.  
Right as the electronic kettle hits temp you hear the soft padding of bare feet on the kitchen tile. Speak of the devil and he shall appear you muse to yourself.

“Mornin’ doll,” the rough bass in his voice this early in the morning sends a tingle down your spine stopping at your panty and sleep shorts covered core. The man’s voice was sin so early in the morning. 

You mutter out a soft morning in response before pouring the perfectly heated water into the French press pot. Glancing at the clock you denote the time to make sure you don’t wait too long with the brew before turning around to face Bucky.

His attire in the early morning used to be much more modest but over the months of your shared mornings he came out in less and less. Today it was simply his boxer briefs, that was certainly a first. Your eyes trail along his lightly dusted dark-haired chest, the wide expanse of muscles and scar tissue, you subconsciously swipe your lip over your bottom tongue before pulling your lip between your teeth.

The knowing smirk that pulls at the Bucky’s lips brings heat rushing to your cheeks. Oh, you were caught ogling. It wasn’t the first time but this certainly was more of a view to admire. Your eyes trailed along the adonis belt line peaking up. You were fairly certain that hair you see right at his boxer line is his pubic hair with how low they set on his hips.

Your eyes cut up to his, the smirk coupled with his tongue sitting on his upper lips eyes hooded but do not stray from your eye contact. Feeling the heat taking over your entire face you spin around glancing at the clock. Grateful for the time you begin to push down on the French press.

“You and Steve going to run circles on Sam today?” You make small talk, trying to calm down your growing arousal. Tension had been growing between the two of you over these shared mornings. Both of you early risers. Enjoying each other’s company until Steve wakes up for their morning run.

But until Steve, it’s just the two of you, every morning. 

“Nah,” Bucky’s voice right behind you. You inhale deep preventing you to gasp. Doing so you pull in that unique smell of Bucky. “They were called away late last night. Just us this morning doll.”

Bucky can’t help but himself, he enjoyed any time he could spend with you. If alone it was even better for him. The way you made him feel, the flirting, longing glances, and that delicious way your eyes dilate when looking at him… it’s intoxicating for him. Your soft giggles made him feel more like himself than anything else did. More than spending time with Steve, more than visiting Brooklyn and more than cutting his hair did.

He smiles when you hand him his cup of coffee with the perfect amount of cream and sugar. Taking a drink he could feel his body relaxing, mind awakening, or was your presence doing that. He trails behind you, making your way to the living room, eyes zeroing in on the panty lines in your sleep shorts. The tight fabric straining over your lushes backend. Bucky feels his boxers pushed against his growing erection. His favorite view disrupted when you take up residence on the loveseat facing the floor-length windows.

This was the morning routine. You made coffee, the two of you drank together watching the sun creep in over the lake. Flirting and such flowing naturally. A steady routine and never going anywhere but Bucky wasn’t settling for that. He wanted more, better yet he needed more from you.

His balls ached nightly, and no matter how many times he took himself into his own hands that ache was there when he awoke at the thought of seeing you again. Spending time with you, next to you...

“Well I hope they’re not gone for long,” You pull Bucky from his thoughts, he almost forgot he told you about Steve and Sam. “Tony has some party planned soon you know how annoyed he gets when we aren’t all there.”

Bucky hums in response, eyes trailing over your crisscrossed legs. Your knee against his with his spread legs. He zeros in on your underwear peaking out, the crotch cloth of your shorts not wide enough to cover what we could only assume is the juiciest pussy. What was a half chub, is now a full-on raging erection barely confined by grey cotton boxers. 

Taking another drink you let out a soft sigh, watching the sky changing color slowly as the day dawns. Unaware of your morning partners’ struggles until he clears his throat. You look at him and can make out the faintest line of perspiration on his forehead. 

“I’ve uh,” he stops taking his cup in his metal hand resting on the loveseat armrest. “I’ve got something for you.”

Your eyes lighten in delight, eyebrows raised. “Oh?” He tips his head down and your eyes follow, down his chest, to his boxers. You pause thinking you see something you were certain hadn’t been there earlier.

He dips his flesh hand in the left side of his boxer leg hole, pulling the fabric up to reveal his thick, red, and hard cock popping up to full attention. A strangled gasp falls from your lips. Yours entranced at the precum beading at the tip. You lick your lips and Bucky’s eyes catch the movement.

“Ya wanna touch it doll?” His voice is light, the question heavy. You can’t form a response, believing for a split second this isn’t real until his hand is taking your wrist. Wrapping your fingers around the thick shaft. fingertips don’t touch, on reflex you pump your hand up and down. You rub your thumb along the bead of precum smearing it over the tip. He groans, and your head tilts up to look at him, head back, his bottom lip being abused between his teeth. Those brows furrowed. 

You freeze your movements his groan pulls you out of the trance. This wasn’t right, he was your teammate.

His eyes open up sensing your hesitation and release your hand. He wraps it around your shoulders, pulling you in closer. “It’s okay,” his hot breath crosses your face. "Just rub me a little bit and I'll rub you too."


End file.
